


A Choice and A Promise

by MoonlightTyger



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightTyger/pseuds/MoonlightTyger
Summary: FULL GAME SPOILERS. Natalia receives a late-night visitor, who assures her it's alright to move forward.
Relationships: Asch the Bloody/Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Choice and A Promise

_I've had this story sitting on my computer forever. Not connected to_ Just Across the Fonbelt. _Originally posted on FFN._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Tales copyright or the characters; I am merely a fan who enjoys writing about them. All rights belong to Namco; character designs (c) Kosuke Fujishima.**

* * *

She stood at the balcony, gazing out at the waterfalls surrounding the palace, reveling in its beauty, before once again withdrawing into her own thoughts - reminisicing about the past, and confronting her own feelings.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

It had been a month since Luke had come back from the fallen Eldrant - strong, more confident, and most importantly, ALIVE. Despite all odds being against him, the tenacious redhead had once again cheated death for a miraculous, joyous, return home. His so-called Coming-of-Age ceremony became a true celebration, instead of a respectful and dignified way for honoring a young hero believed dead.

There had been much change in the months that he was absent.

Guy and Jade returned to Grand Chokmah, the former working to rebuild House Gardios (and whatever else Peony and Jade had in store for him) and the latter returning to his duties as a military officer (and whatever else Peony had in store for him) while continuing once-long-abandoned replica research.

Tear went back to Yulia City, and Anise to Daath. As Anise was working to reform the Order, and as Tear's grandfather Teodoro was currently Acting Head of the Order, the two often ended up working rather closely together.

Natalia returned to Baticul, working as an ambassador of sorts to Malkuth (and sometimes Daath when it was necessary). It was a job she appreciated; she had always been concerned for the citizens, and had always been somewhat of an adventurer - perhaps this was Largo's blood flowing through her? - traveling as ambassador was a way to satisfy both needs. Another advantage, told to no one at the palace, was having an excuse to leave Baticul. She dearly loved her Capital, but it was so lonely now, particularly without Luke (or Asch, for that matter); each time she looked out over the manor, she was reminded of the two who had not returned from Eldrant.

Staying around Baticul gave her far too much time to think.

**.:A:.:A:.:A:.**

Grand Chokmah was where she was now, at its vast palace of blue, turquoise and white, listening to the sound of rushing water and trying to sort herself out.

Being an ambassador, frequent trips to Malkuth were necessary. She traveled to St. Binah, Engeve - sometimes even Keterburg - but the most frequent trips (and most anticipated) were those to the Floating Capital. Peony, while he could be a handful, was always warm and welcoming, and constant sarcasm and mischevious ways aside, Jade was good for listening or when someone needed a little sense slapped back into them (as Natalia had personally and quite literally experienced).

And then, of course, there was Guy - sweet, gentle, friendly; everything a woman could want in a man. A dear friend and always ready with a smile or a kind word.

It had started out as Peony once again delegating responsibility to Guy, appointing him to be Natalia's Malkuth 'guide' of sorts - though it was plainly clear (and appreciated) that the Emperor had done that for their benefit more than anything else. At first, a part of her wondered why His Majesty had not appointed Jade - he was a friend, too, after all; though the soldier did join them on more than one occasion - but she was happy with his decision, and looked forward to such trips more than ever. She was able spend time with a close friend, while at the same time getting out of Baticul and serving her country all at once.

However, what had started out as simply time spent with a dear friend had transformed into something more - a smile, a laugh, that sparkle in his eyes, a faint blush on her cheeks...yes, yes, she was, in fact, falling for him. The respect, friendship and mutual admiration that had been cultivated over their journey had now deepened into stronger emotions; their time spent together was now far more than simply "serving their country". They had gone past the point of just being friends. For Guy, it was a completely new experience; as for her, she found she hadn't felt this excited around anyone before...except for...

And there lay the problem.

Luke had come back and she had rejoiced; her dear cousin and friend had returned. But for a single, brief moment, on that night a month ago, she had wondered if it might be Asch; for a brief moment, her heart leapt at the thought of seeing him again - she had never even been given the chance to say goodbye. As she watched the shadowed figure stroll toward them, however, she realized that it was not. Asch was truly gone.

She never questioned why Luke had been the one to come back, and was genuinely happy and grateful that at least this Fabre had returned. She loved both redheads very dearly, and she was also glad that Tear - who had experienced so much trial and loss for her 18 years - would have a chance to find true happiness with the man she loved. Natalia had felt nothing but gratitude and joy when her cousin returned to them alive and well.

No...the question that weighed so heavily on her heart and soul tonight was one that she had brought upon herself. If she truly had feelings for Guy - and she was certain she did - then why had she been excited at the thought of Asch coming back? Were her loyalties so compromised? But what if her newfound feelings for the blonde noble were merely loneliness that she was misinterpreting? They felt much stronger than something as that. Would she run to Asch if he had returned, or would she choose to stay with Guy? Could she bear to hurt either one? Why was she so indecisive?

"...What am I to do?" she thought aloud.

"Natalia."

That...voice...She turned. Just out of the lanturn's reach, in the darkened corner of the balcony, stood a figure. She...she knew that voice...that tough, no-nonsense and altogether dear voice, one she hadn't heard in over a year...and as the figure stepped into the light, she nearly stopped breathing.

"Asch!" she cried happily, moving to embrace him, and he returned the gesture. After a few moments, he gently pulled away, just enough so that he could look into her eyes.

"...But...how...I-I thought you were..." she began, but stopped as a sad smile appeared on his face. Something about him was...off, she noticed now.

"...I am."

She was confused. "What?...But...how can that be? I...I can see you...I can touch you! This is...this is..."

"...An exception," Asch answered, taking a breath before continuing. "Listen...I came because I have something I need to tell you."

She blinked, feeling dazed. "W-what is it? Wh-why can't you-"

"Natalia...listen to me. I can't stay long. This...is the last time you'll be able to see me like this, understand?"

"What?"

Asch looked away, and for the first time in a long while, he seemed at a loss for words. "Natalia, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Whatever for?" Natalia was astonished.

"...I wasn't able to keep my promise. I'm sorry."

"Asch, please...it wasn't your choice, I know. I understood. And...I am the one who should be apologizing."

It was Asch's turn to be astonished. "Natalia? Why? You never did anything wrong-"

"...Asch. You...you've been gone for barely a year, and here I am, already falling for another man...Asch, I am so sorry..." Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment.

"Natalia." His tone was gentle, and that surprised her. She looked up, seeing only soft affection on his features.

"Asch?"

Asch smiled - a genuine smile, not a smirk or a sneer. It had been so long since she had seen him smile.

"Natalia," he said again, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me. You have nothing to apologize for, do you understand? I was gone for seven years, Natalia - _seven_ years. You'd been around the replica Luke for so long, and I'd expected you to stop feeling anything for me, the original. But you didn't, despite learning what I had become. You were always the first to believe in me, even when no one else did - especially when no one else did.

"Natalia, that's all I could have asked for, and after so long...it was everything to me."

"Oh, Asch..." She was nigh to tears, but she refused to let them fall. She wanted to be strong.

"Natalia," Asch continued, "listen to me: I'm _happy_ for you. I _want_ you to move on, you _need_ to move on. Don't shackle yourself to the past, Natalia; nothing will be accomplished that way." He paused. "And Guy...is a good man; he'll take care of you...he will _love_ you, as I have. He will make a good king for Kimlasca. That's what I _want_ for you, Natalia."

Natalia blushed, tears falling down at last, and Asch smirked. Then his expression softened, and gently, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, his left hand reaching up to stroke back a lock of hair. She kissed back, the tears falling down at last.

And then, all too soon, Asch pulled away.

"It's time for me to go," he stated, resignation in his tone.

"Already...?" She didn't try and hide her sadness.

Asch smiled. "Make Kimlasca proud. Farewell."

"I will." He kissed her once more, and they were both surprised when he released her, at the tears running down his own face.

"I love you, Natalia...I will _always_ love you. Remember that."

"And I love you - even though I have now given my heart to another, you will always hold a special place in it. I will do my best to honor your memory."

Asch smiled again. "...Farewell, Natalia."

"...Good-goodbye, Asch," Natalia stammered, brushing her hand against his cheek. He reached up, holding it there a moment.

And then he was gone.

"Thank you, Asch," she said then, knowing that he would hear her. "I will miss you greatly."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Hopefully the title is not too cheesy XD

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
